Kidnapped
by Extended Experience
Summary: Starts on season 1, Episode 19, the siege, part 1, in the spirit oasis. What if Katara hadn't been quick enough to block that surprise shot made by Zuko. What if Zuko decided he had to hide the evidense (Katara's burns) from Zhoa? What if to do this, he kidnapped Katara? Sorry guys, but I'm not continuing this story. If my mom found me writing romance, she would lock me off FF.
1. Spirit Oasis

Spirit Oasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, otherwise Zutara would have happened!**

**AN: Don't flip out at me, this is my first story. Also, I know there is a hole in the plot, but whatever! I'll explain more at the bottom. No spoilers for you, you sorry little non-benders! *Cue crazy Azula Laugh***

_Zuko's Pov_

He felt the heat of the rising sun.

Now was his chance.

He looked up as the sun touched his face, and melted the ice encasing him with a puff off furious steam and a raise in body temperature. He leapt down from atop the ice and sent a blast of fire at the water peasant. She noticed at the last second, and turned to raise a water shield, but was too late. The fire reached her skin, and she cried out in pain as she was tossed backwards into one of the wooden beams supporting the roof of the cavern, and proceeded to lose consciousness.

Zuko grabbed the back of the meditating avatar, and started to make what he planned to be an impressive little speech.

"You rise with th- " he cut off abruptly as an acrid stench reached him. He would know that smell anywhere.

The smell of burnt flesh.

He turned around, and saw the water wench unconscious against the beam. The arm of her coat was burned off, and there were scorch marks on the same arm and the right side of her face.

Zuko was filled with surprise. He could have sworn she had pulled up a wall of water to block with; but no. She obviously hadn't.

Damn. If someone from the fire nation found the avatar gone and this girl burnt and unconscious, they would report it to Zhoa, who would know it was Zuko and that he was still alive, because:

A: He had taken the avatar

B: He was a skilled and talented firebender, by the looks of the girl's burns

And C: this particular mission wasn't authorized by Zhoa.

If he left the girl here, Zhoa would be able to tell it was a firebender who had taken the avatar and would know it was Zuko.

Zuko heard voices running towards the door of the spirit oasis. He realized he had a split second to make his decision: take the girl, or leave her.

He chose take.

**AN: Ok, so the plot hole is the fact that Zhoa wouldn't suspect Zuko, because Zuko was supposed to have died in a boat explosion, courtesy of Zhoa and some pirates, and even if he wasn't dead, there isn't enough evidence that it was Zuko, and Zhoa is just really dense anyways. I can't find a way around this plot hole, so I am just going to skip over it, because it is somewhat important to the plot. Anyways, hope you liked the first chapter of my first story, and I will try to post at least one chapter a week, but jeez, I have school. Also, sorry this chapter is short, I am just tired. Special thanks to Wolf and MR lover, who pushed me over the teetering brink of writing fanfictions or not. Thank you! -ExtendedExperience**


	2. Escaping Oasis

**Escaping Oasis**

**Disclaimer: Zutara still hasn't happened, so...**

**AN: Okay, so, I made a few changes to the first chapter, because when I set it up, I didn't do it right, and there was a few typos. I also got rid of some of the AN's, so…. Enjoy!**

_Zuko's POZ_

He grabbed the avatar and the girl, and turned towards the trail at the back of the cavern, across the lake. He quickly swam towards it with both the girl and the avatar on his back. Why were they so damn _heavy!?_ at the top off the trail, though, there was a waterfall . "Whoa!" he thought. He had planned to just climb the trail, but it ended. He could swim up the waterfall, but even on his own, that would have been an incredible feat.

The voices from behind the door where getting louder.

Just then, Zuko had an epiphany, and decided he would burn little handholds in the ice wall and climb up, but he would also do that _behind_ the fall to keep them hidden. Not many people would have the strength to pull something like that off, but after rigorous training every day for hours on end, Zuko knew he could do it.

He had to be quick.

He quickly pressed his hand onto the wall behind the waterfall. In less than half a second, he had a small crevice. He did this again, and again, until he was about halfway up, and the water bender started to slip. He let go of a handhold to grab her hand. That was close.

He continued on his journey up the water fall, and then reached up to find there was no more wall. He pulled himself over the top, collapsing on the ground as the door to the spirit oasis opened, and someone called out.

He recognized the voice of the waterbender's brother, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Probably calling to the waterbender and the avatar, wondering where they had gone. Zuko scoffed to himself, "what an idiot", he said under his breath. He turned around, to see where he had to go next.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. This was going to be a long, cold journey.

**AN: Again, short chapter. I don't know how other people wright so much at one time, but sorry! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Haitus

Hiatus...

Sorry, but I am moving soon, so my story is going to be placed on hold. Not sure how long it will take though!

See you when I get back to writing!


End file.
